


The End.....The Alternate Version

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fingering, Future Dean, Happy Endings For Everyone, M/M, Possessive Sam, Present Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam manhandling Dean, dean loves it, oragasm denial, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Dean and present Dean fucked you know they did (Dean’s an experimental kinda guy and well, why not?) Present Dean misses Sam very much and he didn’t think this was cheating on Sam, even though Sam and him have gone their separate ways (that was Dean’s call). Dean cannot deny he wants his brother back, but in the meantime, future Dean is game and he’s lonely and why the fuck not…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End.....The Alternate Version

Dean is returned to his time and the first thing he does is call Sam after Cas gets him away from Zach. He can’t wait to see Sam cause there is no fucking way he’s letting Lucifer get his little brother, not if he has anything to say about it.

Sam and Dean meet up, Dean leaning against the Impala as Sam drives up, his Sammy, his heart is racing, and his breath hitches, but he’s Dean Winchester, and he plays it cool. Why the hell did he think going their separate ways was a good idea, well no more of that shit….

Sam approaches him slowly, they both say hey, Dean gives back the demon knife to Sam, he touches Sam’s jacket lightly, “it’s good to see you Sammy…” Sam bites his lower lip, not sure of what to say, he’s missed Dean so much, so he just nods, what he really wants to do is grab Dean and hug him, hard, but he’s not sure if Dean will go for that…but Dean surprises the hell out of him and grabs him in a bear hug and Sam clings on to Dean for dear life, Dean whispers in his ear “I missed you baby…” and Sam’s eyes get misty..

Dean reluctantly pulls back and takes Sam’s face in his hand, smoothing back his hair and presses their foreheads together, Sam’s still not trusting himself to speak just looks into those emerald eyes and smiles, “you and me baby, screw everyone else, we make our our destiny, we do it our way, yeah?” Sam clings to Dean’s forearms and nods emphatically and takes a deep breath.

Dean gets them back in the car, Sam’s hand finds it way to Dean’s thigh and keeps it there while Dean and him talk about what happened when Dean got zapped forward in time. The way Dean talks about his future self makes Sam a little suspicious….

After they drive awhile in silence, just the sounds of the radio, playing low, Sam’s hand still on Dean’s thigh, Dean rests his hand on top of Sam’s ,and he squeezes Dean’s leg….Sam is still thinking about future Dean, did his Dean fuck him? Sam thinks this because he knows his brother better than anyone and it’s just something Dean would do, and the more Sam thinks about it the more he doesn’t like it but at the same time his cock is telling him a different story and he squirms in his seat.

Dean notices Sam wriggling and he smiles over at him and chuckles at Sam a little “so impatient Sammy, don’t worry baby we’ll get a place soon and then we can make up good and proper..” Sam blushes and doesn’t say anything.

They drive for another hour, Sam still thinking about his Dean and future Dean, he moves his hand from Dean’s leg and palms his cock through his jeans, and he’s getting more pissed….he cannot believe he’s jealous over Dean and future Dean fucking, and he thinks not for the last time, man their lives are so strange..

By the time they get a room for the night, Sam is so hard and pissed that he already made up his mind how this night is gonna go and if Dean doesn’t like it that’s too bad. He waits outside the car with their stuff while Dean checks them in, they barely get in the room, Dean flicks on the light and Sam throws their crap on the second bed and grabs Dean by his jacket collar and Dean lets out a yelp. Sam spins him around and grabs Dean’s face with one hand “Sammy! what the fu…..”

"Did you fuck him……???" Sam seethes…

"Wha…..?" Dean tries to look incredulous, but the blush on his face says otherwise, makes his freckles stand out more..

"god Dean….I cannot even believe you right now…." and before Dean gets to say anything else Sam is kissing him, teeth, tongue, lips everywhere, Dean gives as good as he gets and he’s rock hard instantly, he loves when Sam gets like this, Dean knows Sam is gonna really give to him and that’s alright with him, because Sam like this is totally fucking hot….

Sam manhandles him, gets both their clothes off, more like rips them off and he somehow manages to keep a grip on Dean, in fact the grip he has on his forearm is definitely gonna leave bruises tomorrow, Dean just smiles at the thought, Sam pulls the crappy comforter from the bed and drags Dean to the other bed and commands him to get the lube, Dean does and Sam drags him back to the stripped bed and shoves him down on it ” on your belly now…. and spread your legs.” he barks at Dean..

Dean hurries and gets on his belly and spreads his legs as he feels Sam move in between them, Sam was debating whether or not to open Dean first and just fuck him silly, but no matter how pissed he is, he can’t hurt Dean like that, they’ve never done that to each other, there might have been less than ideal conditions, but neither one of them would hurt each other like that…

Dean squirms on the crappy sheets to get some friction on his cock, but Sam slaps his ass “don’t even think about moving, stay still ” his voice gruff with lust, Sam slaps the other ass cheek for emphasis and Dean stills ” Sammy please ….” he begs

"You don’t get to ask for anything, did you beg him like that too Dean, god you are such a slut sometimes Dean, I can’t believe you fucked yourself…”

 

"Sammy……." Dean starts and Sam silences him with another smack on his ass " don’t even try and say you’re sorry Dean, cause your not, now shut the hell up and take what I give you and like it…."

Sam rims Dean stupid, fingering him, getting three inside him and Dean moans so pretty for Sam while Sam talks an endless litany of filth that’s just turning them both on all the more….

Sam smacks Deans ass again and barks ” hands and knees now…..” Sam ends up fucking Dean twice, roughly before he even lets Dean come and when Dean does he thinks he blacks out for a second with the intensity of his orgasm….

After they lay tangled in each other, arms and legs everywhere, Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s hair “such a possessive little bitch you are Sammy….” he smiles at Sam sweaty and sated…

Sam cups Dean face and raises it up slightly to look at the marks he’s left, pleased with himself, he kisses Dean sweetly ” that’s right jerk, I am, you are all mine and don’t think I am done with you yet. I think you need some more reminding about who you belong to…”

Dean just smiles back and eagerly awaits Sam’s next reminder…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments always welcome.


End file.
